


oof ouch bullets hurt

by Dream_Seer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But it's okay, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Short One Shot, but also a badass, rk900 almost dies, rk900 is a softie, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer
Summary: i'm sorry i couldn't think of a titlenines is shopping when someone decides to shoot up the store.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	oof ouch bullets hurt

[Therium at 75% capacity]  
[Leak detected, seek cyberlife assistance]

Nines held a hand to the bullet hole in his stomach. It wasn't fatal, but he was losing therium fast.  
It wasn't supposed to be a gunfight, he wasn't even on duty right now. He was at the store, trying to find something healthier than the take out Gavin has constantly eating (he would probably have to force him to eat it, but he was seeing improvement in Gavin's lifestyle since he started attempting to befriend him like Connor suggested) when someone decided to rob the store.   
Of course, he couldn't just stand there, he dropped his items and tried talking the man down. He was clearly not in a good state, probably high on red ice or something. nines got two bullets for his trouble, but the cashier thankfully wasn't shot. The android ignored his wounds and dove for the robber, pulling the gun out of his hands and tossing it behind him, getting another bullet in his leg while he was at it. 

[Therium levels: 50% capacity]  
[Low, seek cyberlife assistance]

The man struggled but nines was able to pin him down with ease, even as his body started slowing from low blood levels.   
He called for backup, then cyberlife. His head was starting to feel fuzzy. He didn't hurt, androids don't feel pain, but he was starting to feel the blood loss. Must have hit something major…  
he took a deep breath he didn't need and directed power away from unnecessary systems, trying to conserve energy. He looked down at his now stained jacket with distaste.  
"I hope you don't mind if I send my dry cleaning bill to you in prison." He said dryly to the man still squirming and cursing beneath him.  
The door slammed open and Gavin rushed in, clearly very, very worried. He immediately ran to Nines' side, and looked around at the blue blood everywhere, getting more panicked by the second.  
"Oh God, nines, what the hell were you thinking!" He gripped Nines shoulder tightly, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "You could have been killed, you phcking idiot."  
Nines smiled at him, moving the robber over enough for Gavin to handcuff him. More police officers arrived and dragged him away, and Nines slumped to the floor in relief. 

[Therium levels: 33%]  
[Dangerously low]

Nines deleted the notifications in his vision and held Gavin's hand.   
"I'm o- oKay gAv In" he said, voice distorted and filled with static.   
"Like hell you are." Gavin pulled him to his feet and practically dragged the android out the door, struggling under his weight.  
He shoved Nines into his car and then got into the driver's seat.   
"You aRe speeDing detective," nines said as they started driving to the closest cyberlife location.  
"No shit sherlock" Gavin hissed. "I'm not letting you die in my phking car."  
Nines smiled and laid back against the headrest. 

[Therium at 15% capacity]  
[Shutdown eminent]

Nines felt the world go fuzzy and dark and heard Gavin yelling something. It was too muffled… too quiet…

~

Nines woke up in a hospital bed, wires and tubes connected all over him. Gavin was asleep in a chair beside him, still holding onto his hand.   
Nines brushed a bit of hair out of his detective's face, feeling all… warm and fuzzy inside at the sight of him.   
"Detective Reed, it's not healthy for you to sleep like that" he said playfully.  
The smaller man stirred with a groan and woke up. He gasped when he saw Nines awake and pulled him into a hug.  
"I thought- i thought I was going to lose you" Gavin choked out, burying his face in the android's shoulder.  
"It's alright Gavin, I'm right here."


End file.
